


Возвращайся

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Porn with Feelings, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, пафос, штампы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Возвращайся

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Дурное предчувствие охватило, едва он пролетел поле подсолнухов. Дофламинго поморщился от накатившего похмельем ощущения, поправил очки, давая себе секунду, чтобы пережить озноб, и зацепился нитью за новое облако. Закат дышал ему в спину, цеплялся за шубу рыже-золотыми и алыми пальцами, отражался в окнах домов слепым сиянием. Полыхали в этом свете крыши, рдели медью и ржавчиной кипарисы, вдалеке шумело серебристо-бирюзовое море, всё в багровых росчерках и желтушных пятнах.

Дофламинго сжал зубы и прогнал наваждение Королевской волей. Пара обмороков в квартале никому не навредит, зато вновь благоухали апельсиновые рощи по левую руку… а под ногами уже стелилась ночь; прячась в вытянутых тенях, клубился зарождающийся сумрак, солнце отбрасывало свет на город подобно огромным факелам злых горожан. Занятно, подумал он раздражённо и даже удивлённо, его всегда упрекали в отсутствии эмпатии и слишком жестоком, остром разуме, видящем только зло — в людях, в поступках, в сердцах. Но предчувствия — это суеверия. Или инстинкты. Они присущи зверям, но не подобным богам. Так он считал долгое время, а потом смирился, ведь сам он тоже был хищник. Пират. И когда у него пытались что-то отобрать, он это чувствовал.

Окинул окна дворца быстрым взглядом и выхватил одно, распахнутое и тёмное. Росинанта. Что-то неясное, беспокойное кольнуло под рёбра, и Дофламинго одним рывком оказался рядом, ступил на подоконник. Лицо облепило белое — занавеска. Он нервно откинул ее, срывая с креплений, и оглядел комнату. Что ещё учудил его младший брат-идиот? Моча в голову ударила, и он опять бредит справедливостью для всех и наказанием для него, короля и убийцы отца? 

Дофламинго мягко спрыгнул на мозаичный пол и шагнул в глубь комнаты. Они же столько говорили об этом, и…

Мысли оборвались, как струна на старой скрипке. Дофламинго замер и медленно выдохнул. Между лопаток потянуло холодом, как от куска кайросеки.

В кресле полулежал Росинант. Голова его свесилась на грудь, мокрая чёлка скрывала лицо, руки безвольно лежали на подлокотниках, а длинные худые ноги, вытянутые вперед, белели в закатном сумраке голой, исчерченной шрамами, кожей. Только два пальца на ноге золотила полоска света из душевой, которую Роси упросил Пику сделать для него, чтобы не ходить в общие купальни.

Голоса прислуги внизу, все старые кошмары и новые беспокойные мысли — всё перемешалось и заглохло:

— Роси?.. — позвал он негромко в давящей тишине. Под туфлями зашуршала скинутая одежда: плащ, форменная жилетка, брюки…

Словно повинуясь нити, поднялась голова — и из светло-карих глаз, сейчас больше похожих по цвету на переспелую хурму, плеснуло стылым страхом и отчаянием. Линия рта скорбно скривилась, словно братец хотел разреветься, но сухие глаза и напряжение, вмиг прошившее тело, едва не заставили Дофламинго отступить на шаг.

— Кто-то умер?!

Росинант помотал головой. Чёлка прядями упала на ресницы, скрыла его взгляд.

— Пока нет, — Росинант медленно закурил, прихлопнул затлевшую обивку. — Все живы. Твои дела в порядке. Дресс Роза — тоже. Ты же справишься тут без меня? Конечно, справишься, что я говорю. Меня Сэнгоку вызывает.

И замолчал, глядя в одну точку и выдыхая сизый дым.

Вот теперь Дофламинго по-настоящему разозлился. Чёртов Дозор, который Росинант отказался покидать. Носился с какими-то докладами, картами и ден-ден муши весь последний месяц, поначалу радостный, потом настороженный и даже мрачный. Дофламинго не спрашивал и не вмешивался. У них был договор. В дела друг друга они нос не совали. Но, когда возникала вероятность конфликта интересов и нечто из рабочих моментов грозило навредить одному из них, они вдвоем решали, как быть.

Дофламинго это не очень нравилось. Он бы хотел, чтобы Роси был полностью его. В Семье. Не тратил своё внимание, время, силы на кого-то ещё. На проклятого Сэнгоку и прогнивший Дозор. На глупые идеалы и стремления сделать этот мир лучше, когда он заслуживал лишь одного — быть уничтоженным. Наверное, Дофламинго до сих пор не осуществил свой план из-за брата. Не хотел расстраивать и лишать любимых игрушек.

Дофламинго шагнул к нему, вынул из обожжённых пальцев бычок и кинул в пепельницу, уселся на подлокотник и заглянул в лицо — нет, не оно. Роси со страхом глянул на него безумными глазами, и Дофламинго окончательно запутался. Брат, конечно, был по своему безумцем, но никогда не был трусом, это Дофламинго понял спустя годы. 

Жить с ужасными воспоминаниями и двигаться вперед, пусть даже навстречу смерти, бояться брата и идти к нему в команду, много лет из своей слабости делать силу и не выстрелить, когда любой бы защищался, любить до конца и до конца быть верным своим принципам, какими бы идиотскими их ни считал Дофламинго. Не сразу, но он оценил это. Упрямые и убежденные в своей правоте, исковерканные прошлым, они были похожи так же сильно, как и разнились.

Роси многого не хватало, но он не был слабаком и слюнтяем. Авантюристом и иногда глупцом — да, идеалистом и слишком хорошим дозорным…

— Дозор? — догадался с облегчением и новой злостью Дофламинго. Обхватил ладонями лицо Роси. — Тебя в чём-то обвиняют? Нет? Хотят, чтобы ты подставил меня, убил? Нет? Чёрт, Роси, что? Что…

— Доффи… Доффи-и, — завыл Роси, вцепляясь в запястья, пугая до горячечного озноба, захлебнулся звуком и замолчал. Дёрнул на себя, прижимаясь сам — и тот позволил. Умостился, неловко возясь в судорожных объятиях, на коленях Роси. Зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке и умостил его голову на плече. Сильная дрожь била тело под ним. 

— Ну, ну. Не можешь сказать?

Кивок.

— Ладно. Значит, тайная миссия? Очередная. Скоро. Роси.... ты же вернёшься?

И тишина.

Дофламинго слушал стук своего сердца в оглушающем молчании. Ранящем хуже, чем первые слова спустя шестнадцать лет. Он очень любил Роси. Иногда казалось — настолько сильно и ненормально, что стоило бы его пристрелить. Но даже на Миньоне не смог. Он потерял свой дом. Потерял мать. Убил отца — и не сказать, что это было приятным решением, хоть и правильным. Терять Роси ему категорически не хотелось. И, окруженный клеткой из нитей и принципов, он опустил руку. Долго говорил с братом, сидя рядом в снегу, потом на корабле в медкаюте, когда тот приходил в сознание. Потом нашёл Ло и вернул “дорогому Коре-сан”, долечивать и успокаивать дурака, расти под его крылом — и заботой Семьи, а не болтаться неизвестно где, лелея в мыслях месть, а в этом Дофламинго не сомневался: щенок слишком был похож на него в детстве. Но Дофламинго смог обуздать свою боль — и решил не умножать её вокруг себя.

А сейчас кто-то пытался отнять у него брата — и эта боль вернулась, невыносимо яркая и сильная.

И не только к нему.

— Хочешь… Хочешь, я разберусь с этим? Отмажу тебя? У меня есть связи в правительстве. Среди напыщенных ублюдков в Мариджоа. Я могу, они у меня на мушке, Роси, — Дофламинго пытался поймать взгляд брата, но тот всё мотал головой, мычал что-то, потом зажал ему рот ладонью — непроизнесенные слова захрустели на зубах стеклом — и поцеловал сквозь пальцы.

Солнечный свет мигнул и будто погас. На мгновение темно стало и снаружи, и внутри. Шуба сползла с плеч с громким шорохом.

Когда Дофламинго резко выдохнул, Роси убрал руку — и поцеловал его, жестко, жарко, сминая все рвущиеся из горла слова, выпивая воздух, мысли, всякий разум. Страх и желание, исходящие от Росинанта, захлестнули Дофламинго, заполнили до краев — и толкнули навстречу.

Инстинкты.

Он, наверно, мог бы сопротивляться им, остановиться — но это было нужно Роси. Он просто знал это, не задумываясь. Дофламинго сейчас мог только дать, что просят. Успокоить хоть так. И уже потом поговорить нормально.

Или хотя бы отпускать не в таком раздрае.

— Роси… — поцеловал он брата сам, — Роси. Я здесь. Ты здесь, — Дофламинго выскользнул из объятий и поднял его нитями, придерживая за бока. Три метра паники и щемящей красоты в свете догорающего углями заката. Роси вновь вцепился в него, дрыгнув ногами, больно заехал ступней по голени и нервно рассмеялся. — Да. Держись за меня, не отпускай — и я не отпущу.

— Не отпущу, — эхом повторил Роси. Дофламинго попятился к кровати, неотрывно глядя в бледное лицо брата. Он был тяжёлый — и весь его сейчас. С пожаром внутри, который стоило погасить. Или нырнуть в него самому.

На кровать они повалились вдвоем. Роси не терпелось — дернул Дофламинго за собой, не выпуская из своих оков, и тот упал сверху, путаясь в руках и ногах. Роси цеплялся за него, закидывал ноги на спину, шарил холодными руками по всему телу, неприятно и волнующе, и бесстыдно вздергивал бедра, терся о живот Дофламинго. Дышал тяжело и сглатывал так, словно в горле что-то застряло. Его потряхивало, от нетерпения, от ужаса и тревоги, от желания — Дофламинго чувствовал их все, словно раскаленные гвозди вбивали под дых.

— Больно же сделаю, успокойся, — процедил он брату, и тот укусил в ответ за ключицу до кровоподтека, сминая пальцами вытканные языки пламени на плечах и путаясь в завязках его бриджей, и все это, казалось, одновременно. Беззвучно кричал: сделай, возьми. Дофламинго глох. От одуряющей близости и беспорядочных касаний, от жара мягкого рта с горечью табака и страха. Роси не пил, но точно был не в себе, пьян своими эмоциями, их огнем, только огонь был холодным. Дофламинго, едва сознавая, что делает, приподнялся, заставил брата потянуться за ним — и сдернул через его голову рубашку, застегнутую на пару пуговиц; светлые, чуть вьющиеся волосы смешно встопорщились, и он ласково пригладил их, вновь испытав то щемящее чувство нежности — и словно трезвея. Но Роси не хотел ласк. Не хотел долго и вдумчиво. Он хотел грубо, быстро — словно так, почти насилуя, Дофламинго мог его успокоить. Мог. Роси отбил его руку в сторону и обхватил свой напрягшийся член.

— Давай, — поторопил, притягивая Дофламинго к себе за плечо: тот ощущал, как наливаются там синяки и как тело бездумно хочет защититься, покрыть себя волей вооружения. Он сжал поверх руки брата набрякший ствол, сползая вниз и направляя себе в рот бледно-розовую головку — на фоне очень светлой кожи почти яркую. Плоть дрогнула на языке, по простыне заскользили пятки, шорох слился со стоном, и Дофламинго прикрыл глаза. Слюна наполнила рот, и он теснее обхватил член губами. 

Хотелось так, что зрение плыло горячей мутной пеленой. Лицо пылало, пылало и в груди, и в паху, отравляюще сладко, болезненно. Дофламинго двинул головой почти неторопливо и аккуратно, но Роси ухватил его за волосы и стал сам вбиваться ему в горло. Резко, нещадно, до рвотных позывов. Злость накатила на Дофламинго, смешалась в жилах с кровью — та ударила по мозгам тяжелым дурманом. Он отстранился и, откашливаясь, отвесил брату оплеуху.

— Ауч!

— Вот именно, Роси. Ауч. По моим правилам, — и стянул запястья рукавами его же рубашки, примотав её к спинке кровати. Вновь склонился, потираясь носом о подрагивающий живот, завитки в паху, целуя влажный член, горячий, солоноватый. Роси смотрел на него с ужасом и ожиданием. Твердым кончиком языка Дофламинго тронул щелку — Роси дернулся всем телом, треснувшись головой, скребанув ногтями по железным прутьям — молча, выгибаясь до закаменевших мышц. Красивый, отдающийся. Сумасшедший. Его. Дофламинго опустил голову, вылизал по кругу головку, как самый вкусный леденец на Сабаоди, слушая сиплые вдохи брата. Тронул губами уздечку — тихий вздох — и принял член насколько мог. Роси тут же сбился на судорожный всхлип и жалобный долгий стон. Член Дофламинго дернулся и тоже затвердел.

Сумасшедшие оба, да как будто это новость. Как будто можно любить неправильно, как будто он не любил раньше — любил, и сейчас выражал это так, как требовалось. Все что угодно, но лишь бы в ответ на вопрос "ты вернешься?" он не слышал больше тишины.

Ощутив подступающий оргазм, почти ошалев от криков, Дофламинго отстранился и задрал Роси ноги — взгляд потеряно заметался, тот взмахнул руками — развязался, зараза, и Дофламинго весело оскалился, пригвождая брата к кровати нитями, чтобы не рыпался и не брыкался — не торопил. Провел большим пальцем по гладкой изнанке его бедра, успокаивая лаской. Между губ Дофламинго потекла длинная густая нить слюны на промежность и ниже, к темному сочленению мышц, смазывая, и он надавил, проник на две фаланги в неподатливую тесноту задницы. Роси выгнулся и сжался. Тишина вибрировала от его хриплого наждачного дыхания, кожа мерцала в полумраке, затянутая испариной. Выебать до отключки такого. 

— Расслабься, — приказал он.

И тот повиновался. Дофламинго вставил второй, с трудом — третий, и дрочил, проворачивая пальцы внутри, целуя колени (“Доф-фи!” — билось в ушах вновь злое и нетерпеливое, вновь — отчаянное), пока не стал входить почти без натуги. Погладил изнутри, задевая то самое, правильное место, и Роси весь задрожал, зашёлся от макушки до пят, а ткань под его пальцами хрустнула и порвалась.

Это было как сон и наваждение, но на самом деле — пронзительной реальностью, от которой тяжело было дышать, ощущения вместе с воздухом не вмещались в груди. Дофламинго уткнулся носом в пах, вдохнул острый, пряный запах выделений, запоминая его, и вкус — он облизал чистые на вид пальцы, лизнул член от основания до самой щелки, раскрытой и яркой, и Роси под ним выгнулся с жарким стоном. А затем сплюнул на ладонь, провёл по своему члену и навалился на Роси, освобождая его от нитей, больше отдаваясь интуиции и желанию сделать хорошо, чем разуму, которым так обычно гордился.

Хриплый вскрик только подхлестнул. Брат то отпихивал его рукой, то притягивал ближе. Быстрая подготовка помогла разве что не порвать ничего им обоим. И, в тоже время — этого уже было много. Тишина внутри Роси была оглушающе громкой, но громче был скрип кровати, шорох постельного белья и елозящего по нему Роси. Он, неуемный, жадный, эгоистичный — не сомневался, только требовал и брал. Не выдержав, не прекращая с силой вбиваться в брата, плоть от плоти, кровь от крови, соединяясь с ним во множестве смыслов, Дофламинго широко облизал его щеку и впился в нее зубами. Росинант заорал. Затем полился поток грязной брани, от которой Дофламинго едва не кончил — и, приподнявшись, рывком перевернул брата на живот.

— Сука! Мудак! Блядь пернатая… — глухо и с уже уловимым весельем продолжал Роси лицом в подушку, подаваясь навстречу с энтузиазмом голодной твари. Мокрые лопатки ходили под кожей, россыпь веснушек перекатывалась по коже вместе с каплями пота — как песок в часах. Дофламинго надавил на поясницу, заставляя Роси выгнуться сильнее, с нажимом провел ладонью от крестца до шеи, с удовольствием слушая стоны — и желая сграбастать всего в объятья, целовать до саднящих губ, но лишь натягивал его со звонкими, плотскими шлепками. Досаду на невозможность это желание сейчас же осуществить вымещала горячая истома, она густела под кожей забродившим вином, член Роси шлепал о мокрый живот и тёк, Дофламинго распирало от семени, хотелось достать головкой до рёбер Роси, пометить его, и это всё ещё было правильно.

Неправильным было состояние, когда он только нашел брата. Неправильным был страх, породивший желание. Желание переплавить смерть в ощущение жизни.

Роси и был жизнью, самой светлой ее частью, тьма не должна была касаться его сердца.

Обхватив член Роси ладонью, он подстроился рукой под глубокий, чувственный ритм. Толчки слились в наряженную ноту, она иглой пронзала насквозь удовольствием, заставляя мышцы гореть и вибрировать, а на самом её конце зарождался тяжёлой волной оргазм. Гудел и накатывал теплом от ступней. Они оба повалились на покрывало, Дофламинго зажмурился, вбиваясь коротко и быстро. Уткнулся носом за ухо Роси под отросшими завитками волос, прижался губами к коже. Рот кривило от невыносимого желания говорить лишь одно страшное слово — люблю. Нашарив руку брата, Дофламинго переплел их пальцы — крепкое пожатие в ответ, поцеловал в мокрую шею — и излился короткими судорогами, не вынимая члена. Роси только вздрагивал под ним, прижимаясь теснее, и сладко кончал. 

Когда они отдышались, Дофламинго лениво пошевелился, и член выскользнул, капли семени запачкали бёдра им обоим. В саду зажглись фонари, сильнее запахло розами и горячим камнем. Мир вокруг долетал до сознания обрывками. Идти в душ пока не хотелось. Хотелось другого. Он сграбастал брата вместе с покрывалом и перевернулся с ним на спину, уложившись лицом к лицу. Роси устало пристроил голову ему на плечо. Было слишком хорошо — но ещё немного недостаточно.

— Если ты от меня залетишь, придётся на тебе жениться, — прицокнув языком, возвестил Дофламинго. Роси поднял голову и заморгал по-совиному, словно его выдернули из гнезда. Впрочем, если накинуть на них ещё и шубу, вполне сойдет.

— Ты и так должен. Изверг.

Упрёк не достиг цели, Роси не строил скорбных мин, не прятал взгляд, обыденно озирался в поисках сигарет. Дурацкий разговор вызывал улыбку — Роси говорил, немного сипло и заторможенно, но чёрный пожар в нем едва тлел, Дофламинго видел по глазам, по линии челюсти и плеч, в немного нервозном голосе. Он усмехнулся и чмокнул брата в нос, почти бесцветную бровь, щеку, едва касаясь укуса, в упрямый подбородок и лоб с едва заметной шишкой, выслушивая вялое возмущение. И, продолжая целовать то губы, то шею — нежно, как хотел, перемежал поцелуи словами:

— А это моя награда. И за то, что мне придется искать твои сигареты… Ах в штанах! Прости, я на них наступил. Что, слетать за новыми? Совсем оборзел, — Дофламинго засмеялся. Приподнявшись на локтях, Роси нашарил под подушкой початую пачку, в которой прятал и зажигалку. 

— Спасибо, — дым струйкой потек в окно. От него тянуло ночной прохладой, и Доффи всё-таки подцепил свою шубу, накинул на них. Роси потянул её на голову, прячась под перьями, и глянул так, словно невыносимо хотел в чём-то признаться. Упавшая сигарета прикурила рукаву шубы, и Дофламинго нитью оборвал первые искры пожара.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты вернёшься ко мне. Ты очень постараешься.

***

В железном незнакомом лифте лампа горела тускло, жёлтый свет придавал болезненный вид его брату. Роси курил, прислонившись к стенке, слегка скособочившись — бок наскоро был перетянут бинтами, — и опустив, словно в задумчивости, голову, или же просто разглядывая ботинки. На нём не было плаща, и вообще одежда — тёмная, по фигуре, с множеством ремней, кобурой подмышкой и ножнами на бедре — смотрелась непривычно. Он весь выглядел непривычно. Опасно. Собрано и бездушно.

Кровь из разбитой брови капала на пол. Кап. Кап. Дофламинго попытался дотронуться до Роси — и не смог, рука словно не слушалась. Поморщился. Дурак, не увидишь же ничего, когда зальет глаза. Словно услышав его мысли, он отёр кровь ладонью, поморщился и достал из кармана веселенький пластырь, что дарила ему Детка, когда не видел Ло.

Дофламинго огляделся — и не увидел себя в отражении зеркала. Мигал свет, мигали круглые лампочки, отсчитывая этажи. Они ехали вниз. Роси достал пистолет незнакомой конструкции — название плохо улавливалось в его мыслях. Что-то длинное, похожее скорее на незнакомое имя. Это не был револьвер на одну пулю или с круглым барабаном на пять или шесть, но в рукояти оказалось несколько длинных серебристых патронов, от которых повеяло холодом кайросеки. Как интересно. Свет стал вдруг ярче. Роси проверил обойму, убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру и вытащил второй, похожий, но от него не веяло стылым морским холодом — и опустил руку, расслабил запястье, вновь сосредотачиваясь на своём, на бесконечной поездке вниз. С видом праздного заскучавшего туриста в неизвестный Дофламинго ад.

Дофламинго вдруг понял — это сон. Сон, в котором он почему-то видит тайную миссию Донкихота Росинанта. Свет, подтверждая, мигнул два раза.

Лифт остановился, лязгнув и встряхнув свое содержимое — Роси качнуло, но он устоял. Расслабленность, видимая вялость могли быть и от потери крови, и какой-то техникой экономии сил или чему там учили спецагентов в Дозоре. Его ведь отмазали от трибунала, не без содействия Дофламинго, и перевели в какой-то тайный отряд. Казалось, брату до поры до времени там нравилось, как нравилось, когда Дофламинго обращался за советом, если требовалось найти более бескровный вариант плана — как с Дресс Розой, кого-то заговорить и убедить — неожиданно Роси легко располагал к себе людей, о чем в Спайдер Майлс никто и помыслить не мог.

Что же ты предложил своим, что смертельно опасная миссия — самый бескровный вариант?!

Дверцы отворились, и Роси поднял голову. У него был тяжелый, остановившийся взгляд. Только сейчас Дофламинго заметил потухшую сигарету в уголке рта.

На них обернулось трое. Лиц Дофламинго отчего-то не различал, только выхваченные странные ружья. Длинной быстрой очередью выстрелов они выгнали брата наружу — он метнулся вбок и вверх. Оттолкнулся ногами от стены и выстрелил, раз, другой, пробивая черные шлемы точно по центру лба, в висок, последний — кувыркнувись в воздухе — в затылок. Головы взрывались через мгновение. Грязно, но эффективно, подумал Дофламинго и шагнул вслед за братом. Ему стало любопытно. 

Бросок на следующего. Опрокинуть через плечо, удар ножом в живот, в печень, под горло, второго — в сердце. Выбил оружие у третьего — и вот уже рукопашка, Лао-Джи был бы доволен. Безликие фигуры были, вроде, не простыми солдафонами, но силой фрукта и Волей не обладали, или не успевали применить? Ощущения от них всё время разнились, они двоились и троились в глазах, но Роси бил чётко, быстро, и сразу на поражение, ломал руки и ноги, сворачивал шеи и проламывал грудные клетки. Убивал. Для Дофламинго он тоже убивал, безжалостно и четко, но всё равно не так. Роси умел — и не любил. Мог быть жестоким — и редко хотел причинять боль. А тут...

Сейчас в его взгляде не было ничего. Цвет переспелой хурмы и глухая тишина.

Дофламинго попытался оглядеться и не смог. Помещение тонуло в тумане, не имело четких очертаний. Коридор? Склад? Фойе? Выстрелы, ещё и ещё, и ещё. Неясная тень за опрокинутыми ящиками и столами пошевелилась.

Дофламинго мимолетно подумал: охранный пост. К кому прорывается Роси? И тут же крикнул:

— Справа.

Выстрел почти слился с его словами. На лице Роси мелькнуло удивление.

Вынырнув из укрытия, он перепрыгнул через ряд стульев, вздёрнул одного, изображавшего труп, и завертелся на месте, стреляя и прикрываясь живым щитом.

Семеро. Восемь.

Перешагнув тело, Дофламинго последовал за братом. Кровавые отпечатки на полу тянулись только за Роси. Наверху ведь тоже была драка? И ты смог — никто не сообщил о нападении, ты держишься на ногах и дерёшься. Покажешь потом пару новых приёмчиков? А бок Ло тебе подлатает. Ты ведь уже почти…

За массивной дверью был кто-то важный. Еще два свежих трупа перед ней, ни звука изнутри, и влажная ладонь брата на рукояти пистолета с кайросеки.

"Ты же вернёшься?"

Двери расходились плавно и бесшумно — код доступа всплыл в голове Дофламинго набором цифр и знаков, отпечатком пальцев и сетчатки. Это была палата. Просторная, светлая операционная в полупрозрачной сфере Опе-опе, и неясный человек в белом халате проверял капельницу, стоя в изголовье у лежавшего на каталке пациента. Высокого, светловологого, и в очках.

Операция бессмертия для Донкихота Дофламинго. Короля, тенрюбито и пирата.

Донкихота Дофламинго, чьё бессмертие ставило под угрозу что-то очень важное, а подобраться к нему близко мог только его младший брат, его Роси.

— Роси? Мы же договорились...

Дуло, направленное на цель, молчало (Роси, твою ж мать!) и, повинуясь инстинктам, Дофламинго с усилием положил руку на пистолет, поправляя прицел. 

“Ты никогда не желал мне смерти”.

— Слабак, — оскалилось собственное лицо, выдирая иглу капельницы, но врач закричал: “Не дёргайтесь! Собьёте настройку, и мы оба умрём!” — и лишь несколько нитей взмыли в воздух со свистом.

Пара со змеиным шипением схлестнулась над головой — Роси увернулся, прикрывая лицо рукой — они разрезали её до кости. Метящую в живот нить Дофламинго перехватил сам, не разбирая — как. Ещё несколько впились в тело Росинанта, не везде прикрытое волей вооружения. Что ты делаешь, дурак? Ты же умрёшь!

— Стреляй же! Ты обещал вернуться. Роси!

Дофламинго был эгоистом. Терять брата он не собирался, даже если его двойник неизвестно где сдохнет. Он в растерянности и злости огляделся, ища неизвестно чего. На мониторе, мелькнувшем за спиной врача, мигнули непонятные цифры: 2237. Год? Или это время?

— Прости, Доффи...

— Роси, прекрати, — на два голоса крикнули оба.

И Росинант выстрелил.

***

Открыв глаза, Дофламинго первым делом подумал — что это было за место? Ни на что не похожее, но знакомое. Хирург чем-то напоминал Ло, но был ли им? Почему он мог вмешиваться, но так ограниченно, через чудовищное усилие? Ещё ему было жаль Росинанта, что остался в том мире, в том времени — или просто сне. Без брата, а может, и без головы — кто знает, кого убивал наверху его Роси, прежде чем сел в лифт. Или они слились в одного смертельно опасного Корасона, иначе зачем просить прощения у чужого брата?

Можно ли было как-то иначе всё это решить? И главное — что такого опасного было в нём самом? Тут он расхохотался и потёр глаза. Опасного. В нём. Что ж, надо выпить за упокой себя и быть умнее и осторожнее здесь. Вдруг кто-то вздумает… он похолодел. Нет, здесь никто уже не использует Роси против него. Они давно стали взрослее — и умнее. А не потому что переспали — это вообще ничего не меняло.

И всё же, слишком много вопросов без ответа. Слишком много он думает не о том — сон есть сон, не по соннику же толковать. А у него есть дела. Дела, которые требуют его внимания, а не дум о странном, похожем на кошмар убийстве. Пуля во лбу собственного отражения выглядела омерзительно и жутко. Он словно чувствовал эту дыру, этот ледяной кусок металла у себя в голове.

Но внимание ускользало. Он мерил кабинет шагами, комкая в руках листы докладов, рассеянно слушал рассказы Требола и Пики, запретил Сахарку делать новые игрушки, которые “развеселили бы молодого господина” — он был бы и рад веселиться, но не мог. Его взгляд всё время застывал на часах — стрелки издевательски медленно ползли к той черте, за которой вся эта неизвестность пропадала.

Он даже попросил Джору погадать ему на картах. Чёртовы цветные картонки уклонились от ответа, выдав ему Колесо фортуны. Дофламинго наорал на Джору и заперся у себя в тёмной комнате, пить, представляя, что он не один. Что рядом, в кресле, сидит Роси, его дыхание колышет перья на шубе, оседает влажным теплом на шее Дофламинго, и можно его приобнять. Можно — поцеловать в лоб, чтобы не будить. Вытащить дотлевшую сигарету изо рта и в пару затяжек добить. И второй, и третий поцелуй будет горьким только от дрянного табака.

Утром заверещала одна из множества улиток на столе. Дофламинго долго стоял над ним, покачиваясь, не вполне трезвый, пока не понял, что это ден-ден муши брата.

— Алло?! Роси?

— Кхе-кхе… это Гарп. Слушай, Минго, прилетай-ка в Маринфорд. И мальчишку своего захвати. Тут твоего братца надо собрать на нить, а то в гроб по частям класть неудобно… Шучу! Жив он. Но подлатать его точно нужно. Давай, не помри там от счастья, а то Роси расстроится, — и пробормотал уже почти вешая трубку: — Не знаю, что ты ему сказал, но он вернулся, только краше в гроб кладут, зомби! Всё повторял: “Я обещал ему, я обещал”. Все бы так возвращались, эх…

Дофламинго отдёрнул занавеску на окне, шагнул на широкий карниз — и полетел.


End file.
